Broken memories
by Kimimarozero
Summary: Memorias perdidas de tres sannins que al crecer supieron que hacer con su vida, y una de ellas es simplemente alejar de ellos mismos por miedo a sentir más que amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**_Broken Memories_**

**_By_**: Kimimarozero

**_N/A: Este es un fic solo de los tres sannins legendarios, creo que me parecen un poco más interesantes en este punto. Yo no hago esto con el objetivo de ganarme ningún tipo de dinero ni nada, lo hago solo para saber que ustedes los mismos lectores disfruten leyendo (Como si se tomaran la molestia de leer esto xD) Bueno aquí esta, los personajes no me pertecen. Gracias. ---- Que seco fue eso…! _**

**_Este fic contiene un lemon, es Shoujo ai como un shonnen ai, así que absténgase la persona que odie el yaoi como el yuri, al igual que el mismo Hentai. _**

_**Parejas: JiraxTsu – OroxJira – JiraxTsuxOro **_

**Capitulo 1**

_"Una noche de placer, un recuerdo olvidado"_

Era una noche fría en ese tiempo, pero aunque el mismo invierno comenzaba a dar sus acciones de congelar todo a su paso, nosotros ya nos encontrábamos calientes, por dentro y por fuera. Ella debajo de mí, yo encima de ella, dos cuerpos en plena excitación. Habíamos sido amigos ya desde la niñez, nos conocíamos prácticamente toda la vida, pero siempre algo tuvo que separarnos a los tres para cada uno obtener lo que quiso. Ahora obtuve lo que siempre quise, a mi querida amiga, Tsunade. Tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan ella.

Recostada con su respiración entrecortada por el hecho que habíamos hecho el amor como unas tres veces seguidas sin parar. Dando gemidos de placer y escucharla ya me excitaba. Siempre quise escucharla gritar mi nombre, pero jamás fueron para mí esos gemidos mas bien fueron para amor perdido por la misma muerte. Ahora ya no me importa si no son dirigidos solo para mí, pero ella ahora esta conmigo no necesito nada más.

_-Veo que aun no puedes olvidarte de el ¿verdad Tsunade?_

_-No veo la razón para hacerlo, el siempre será el, mi Dan..._

Me hice el que entendía todo perfectamente, pero en realidad no quería escuchar mas ese nombre. Silencie sus labios con los míos, postrándolos lentamente para besarlos sin que ella pusiera resistencia. Sabia que ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba con su vida, entonces ¿Por que esperar? abrí mis labios un poco más para dejar escapar levemente mi lengua dentro de su boca. Al encontrar su lengua, tan perfecta como ella misma, jugué varias veces dándole besos más apasionados cada vez. Mientras la besaba, bajaban mis manos a sus pechos. Sus hermosos pechos.

Antes, cuando apenas era una cría sus pechos no eran nada más que senos planos, nada como los de ahora, acolchados a la vez suaves. Sintiéndolos por cuarta vez, tome uno de sus pezones erectos por la excitación para darles suaves masajes. Sus mejillas tornaron de un color rosa al sentir mis dedos fríos por el invierno en su piel. Ya sus pezones estaban muy erectos, esa sensación de tenerlos de esa manera me excitaba aun más, por que sabia que eso le gustaba. Bajando mis labios hacia su cuello, dando otros mordiscos. Sus gemidos eran un poco más claros, escuchaba cada sonido que creaba. Comencé acariciar circularmente su pecho izquierdo. Baje poco más hasta su pezón derecho, cual lamo como si fuera el dulce más delicioso.

Dando vueltas mi lengua en esos endurecido pezones, comencé absorberlo lentamente, para luego pasarlo a morder, estirándolos con ternura sobre mis labios Tsunade ya, de por si era posible tenía dentro de ella todo húmedo, por eso no perdí mas tiempo y con aquella mano la tenia en su pecho, baje pasándolo por su abdomen plano y perfecto. Acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Llegue al lugar más deseado.

Descendiendo un poco más, metí el dedo índice dentro de ella, y si! estaba en lo cierto, ya se encontraba húmeda por mis anteriores caricias. Moví mi dedo en forma circular dentro de su vagina, quería sentirla desfallecer, escuchar más sus gemidos...pero esta vez con mi nombre.

Aquí fue cuando los recuerdos más íntimos y guardados salieron de mi mente, recordando que esta en realidad no había sido la primera vez que lo hacíamos juntos, pues era la tercera. Ahora a la edad de los 50 lo recordé bien, que de verdad tenia sexo con ella cuando éramos más jóvenes, para que ella solo tenga ojos para mi, pero...luego de que ella lo vio, nada fue mas triste. Lo hacia conmigo pensando en el"

Metiendo un segundo dedo, hice que alzara sus caderas, comenzándolas a mover poco a poco. Mi boca seguía jugando con su pezón, su pecho completo, pero sabia que ella quería algo mas, pues lo vi en sus ojos entrecerrados, ese brillo. Deje que mis dedos se metan un poco mas dentro de ella, explore como era. Alzo sus brazos para luego tomarme con sus delicadas manos mis mejillas, dejando mi boca fuera de su seno.

La vi a los ojos, sus mejillas más sonrojadas, estaba hecha toda una mujer, con su respiración entre cortada, mucho más bella. Dejando de mover mis dedos, retirándolos lentamente.

_-Jiraiya...te extrañe, tanto tiempo separados...y ya no recordaba como era hacer el amor contigo, con tu amigo, amante. _

Me sonrió, me sentí mejor que antes. La tenía como hace mucho tiempo, solo que esta vez para mí. Regalándole también una sonrisa. Ella abrió lentamente sus piernas, para pasarlas a enrollar en mis caderas.

_-¿Estas segura? _

_-Mas que segura, te quiero en mi, quiero que me lo hagas como antes ¿Lo recuerdas? los dos recostados, gimiendo por el placer. Pues, ahora lo quiero hacer nuevamente...hazlo por favor. _

Asenté con mi cabeza en forma positiva, apoyando mis brazos extendidos en el futon, dejando un espacio entre ambos, pero tan corto. Acerque mi miembro en su entrada. Lentamente entre en ella. En este caso mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, poco a poco, más dentro. Me atrajo a ella, abrazándome con cada entrada. Llegando al límite, sintiendo su respiración en mi oreja derecha.

_-Hazlo, por favor jiraiya..._

Saliendo y entrando en ella con la misma suavidad de antes. Ya comenzaba a escuchar sus gemidos. Cada envestida, cada gemido era como estar en el cielo. Quería más, quería escuchar más de ella. No me quede atrás, pues también mis gemidos salieron de mí. Era tan placentero. La aceleración de cada envestida era cada vez más rápida de la anterior. Ya los gemidos se hacían mas profundas. Con cada moviendo sus senos se movían de arriba y abajo como mis penetraciones. Baje mi cabeza hasta llegar con mis labios a tocar su pecho derecho, lamiendo su pezón ya demasiado erecto. Al minuto, sentí que ya no podía, el orgasmo ya estaba presente. Terminando dentro de ella como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella igual.

Paso la misma noche, y como toda mañana al abrir mis ojos...ya no estaba ella a mi lado. Solo diversión, solo eso para una sola noche de placer. Di el primer suspiro de la mañana para poder levantarme luego del futon. Enrolle la cobija en mi cadera, tenia que ir por algo de beber antes. Llegando a la cocina encontré algo que hace mucho tiempo quería olvidar. Un solo portarretrato de la gente te hace recordar muchas cosas, y eso fue lo que paso...comencé a recordar del por que aun Tsunade y yo nos seguíamos viendo después de tanto tiempo separados, y solo para obtener satisfacción para ambos. Mirando a una de las esquinas de la misma foto, ahí estaba el. Si, el que pensé que era mi único y gran amigo. Solo en esa esquina sin una expresión que se pueda decir alegre. El siempre se caracterizo por ser una persona fría y sin sentimientos. Jamás me había fijado tan bien en esos ojos amarillos llenos de ambiciones, jamás pensé por un segundo que al crecer llegaría ser mi peor enemigo aunque hayamos compartido todo desde la niñez. Ahora solo, como siempre, en este lugar sin nada que probar. Aun con el portarretratos en mano, sin nada más que ver. Esos días si eran días que uno podría tomarse la molestia de recordar con honores, no como estos días, que ahora que la juventud nos dejo de lado para darnos vida a otro lado. Si, si, recuerdos… Cuantos años habíamos tenido cuando probamos por primera ves que era besar a otra persona. ¿Trece? ¿Catorce? Pues esos son los recuerdos que uno debe tenerlos por siempre en la mente sin importar lo malo que hayas pasado al obtener el resultado.

Flashback

Era un día frió, mas bien congelado en el pueblo de Konoha, como siempre tres niños de unos trece años se encontraban parados mirando el río congelado. Ya solo se podía ver sus reflejos en el hielo. Con abrigos más calientes de lo común.

_-¿Cómo creen que seria quedarse encerrado debajo de esta gran capa de hielo en este río?- _Pregunto uno de los niños, de piel ceniza y cabello negro brillante. Sus ojos estaban penetrados en el hielo.

_-Pues no se, me imagino que terminaría muerto por la gran desesperación, además de la alta de aire debajo del agua. Excepto que exista un jutsu que me ayude a resistir el agua por más tiempo de lo debido.- _Respondió el del cabello blanquecino.

_-Hmp, creo que tienes razón jiraiya, probablemente mas muerto que vivo.-_Dijo de la nada la niña rubia cual tenia en sus manos una vendita de color violeta.

_Los tres alzaron la mirada por unos segundos para verse a los ojos. Tan típico de ellos, tan natural. _

_-Este invierno pasara mas rápido de lo común, eso solo implica una cosa _

_-¿Cómo que cosa crees que implicaría? _

_-Que pronto seremos adultos y no podremos ver el cielo como lo hacemos ahora. Ni tampoco podremos ver este río como lo vemos en estos momentos, por que solo tenemos un destino, y ese es cada uno salir por su lado si es posible. Luchar por su pueblo por sus raíces.- _Dijo en un tono melancólico la niña.

_-¿Dejarlos? ¿Para que? Yo no le veo nada bueno dejarlos, se supone que deberíamos estar juntos por siempre, ¿Así no nos prometimos hace meses?-_Pregunto Jiraiya.

_-Las cosas no deberían prometerse así de rápido. Son niñerías…como todo lo demás que hemos hecho, simplemente niñerías.- _El moreno solo dio una vuelta para salir de lugar con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos de la yukata lila.

_-Espera Orochimaru.-_Grito Tsunade, para que este solo volteara nuevamente a verla._-Prometamos la ultima cosa en este año que ya mismo termina. _

_-¿Cómo que ahora? _

_-Prometamos estar juntos solo por el tiempo que nos queda de niños, y aprender uno de otro, ni mas ni menos, solo amigos, jamás enamorarnos entre nosotros y ser compañeros lo mas que podamos. No exijo ser amigos por siempre por que eso si seria ser muy niña para decirlo. Donde estemos, cuando uno de nosotros necesitemos ayuda, algunos de nosotros iremos ayudar. ¿Promesa?- _Esta saco una kunai y con la punta de este corto la palma de su mano derecha, dejando un hilillo de sangre correr por sus dedos hasta caer al suelo manchando el césped blanco de un color rojo.

_-Prometo, pero con una condición.-_Dijo así Jiraiya_.- Que si uno de nosotros pasamos hacer de otro bando, y digo de otro lado por el lado malo…pues aunque duela, aunque nos cueste, matarlo.- _Igual que Tsunade tomo la kunai para abrir una herida en su palma izquierda, pasando la kunai a orochimaru.

_-Prometo, pero también con una condición.-_Dijo Orochimaru_.- Nunca cambiar por uno de nosotros. Ser como siempre hemos sido.- _Repitiendo la misma acción de estos dos primeros.

Los tres en una acta sagrada pusieron las manos juntas, manchándose de sangre. Dejando la mancha de las promesas en el suelo, en la misma nieve de ese invierno.

Esa misma noche, en una de las casas un poco mas alejado del pueblo una vela solo se podía notar en esa pequeña cabaña desabitada. En una de las habitación solo se hayan dos niños besándose con ternura, pues no eran tan expertos en esos casos, se notaba que era su primera vez. Uno de ellos se separa rápidamente mirando hacia el lado opuesto limpiando sus labios con la manga derecha de su yukata.

_-Creo que esto fue demasiado lejos, jamás pensé que podría besar a un hombre, en especial si era contigo…Jiriya.- _Dijo Orochimaru, que había vuelto a ver a los ojos al pequeño ninja.

_-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Orochimaru. Además esto no signifique que nos estemos enamorando, es solo un beso que nos puede llevar hacer los mejores besadores de konoha. Solo imagínalo. Tu y yo los mejores con las mejores chicas del lugar, rodeados de gente…no solo por ser los mejores sannins si no por el hecho de ser también los mejores esposos de la región. _

_-No creo que por eso, tengo que besarte, se me hace medio humillante.-_Frunció el ceño el moreno.

_-Bien, has lo que quieras, cuando quieras aprender a besar como un hombre, solo llámame esta bien.-_Dijo Jiraiya en un tono mas o menos como arrogante, mas enojado y un poco desilusionado.

Orochimaru lo pensó por unos segundos, lo pocos segundos que le quedaban, antes que jiraiya pueda salir del lugar. Tomando al niño de la mano derecha, atrayendo su mirada hacia la del niño pálido.

_-Bien, esta bien pero por favor no puedes decirle esto a nadie, en especial al sensei, ¿Entendiste?_

_-Claro que no se lo diré, como se te ocurre.-_Dijo este tomando nuevamente asiento a un lado del niño_.-Bien, entonces cierra los ojos y déjate llevar, solo piensa que soy…hmmm…no se una chica ¿esta bien?- _Sonrió jiraiya

_-Si, esta bien._

Ambos niños cerraron sus ojos para lentamente acercarse uno al otro. Rozando sus labios, hasta llegar a completar un beso tierno y calido. Poco a poco el beso dejo de ser inocente para pasar hacer un beso un poco mas acelerado. Jiraiya había abierto un poco sus labios, dejando salir su lengua. Las mejillas de orochimaru se encendieron al sentir la lengua de su compañero dentro de su boca y rozar con la su lengua. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, alejando a jiraiya rápidamente de el.

_-¡Dios! ¡Jiraiya como se te ocurre hacer eso!- _Grito el moreno, tapando sus labios con la mano derecha aun sonrojado.

_-¿Hacer que? ¿Besarte? ¿Qué tiene besar con lengua? Así es como se hace ahora, no me dirás que por eso dejaras de practicar. _

_-Claro que si, jamás llegamos a ese trato. Nunca me dijiste que irías a meter la lengua en mi boca. _

_-Pues esa es la gracia, meter la lengua en la boca de otro para que este pueda hacer el beso más prolongado y apasionado, orochimaru. _

_-Hmp… no se si eso este bien, por que…etto, no ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?-_Dijo al ponerse rápidamente de pie, para alejarse poco a poco de jiraiya que solo lo veía muerto de la risa.

_-¡Bien, cuando quieras estaré esperando!_-Grito para que orochimaru escuchara un poco, dando por ultimo una media sonrisa que termino en carcajada.

Continuara…

¿Cómo esta? Les prometo que haré el próximo un poco mas interesante, y cualquier cosa que ustedes quieran por favor no se olviden de decírmelo por medio de los reviews, además intentare hacer el próximo capitulo mas largo, Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Broken Memories_**

**_By_**: Kimimarozero

**_N/A: Este es un fic solo de los tres sannins legendarios, creo que me parecen un poco más interesantes en este punto. Yo no hago esto con el objetivo de ganarme ningún tipo de dinero ni nada, lo hago solo para saber que ustedes los mismos lectores disfruten leyendo (Como si se tomaran la molestia de leer esto xD) Bueno aquí esta, los personajes no me pertecen. Gracias. ---- Que seco fue eso…! _**

_**Este fic contiene un lemon, es Shoujo ai como un shonnen ai, así que absténgase la persona que odie el yaoi como el yuri, al igual que el mismo Hentai. **_

_**Parejas: JiraxTsu – OroxJira – JiraxTsuxOro **_

**Capitulo 2**

_"El roce de la verdad" _

Sentando en mi cama mirando a la nada, completamente solo sin nada que pensar. Ya viejo, no tanto pero si con una edad un poco más avanzada de lo acostumbrado. Los tiempos pasan y por lo tanto todo se vuelve mas viejo en ese caso soy yo el que debería decir…me estoy volviendo viejo a pesar de tener unos 50 años. Ahora solo una cosa me llego a mi mente, como terminar de destruir esa condenada aldea al cual una vez fue parte de mí. Pero antes, mucho antes terminare con la gente que al comienzo conocí para así no tener problemas al final. Tsunade-hime, jiraiya-san, son los únicos que quedan de todo. Aun maldito el día cual me toco con ellos hacer compañeros de misiones y de entrenamientos. Días patéticos aquellos. ¿Qué saco con enojarme ahora? Cuando se que puedo terminar con ellos cuando quiera. Otro recuerdo pasando por mi cabeza y esta estallara, pero así son las cosas, solo se tratan de recuerdo mal hecho y recuerdos tan viejos que con el tiempo así mismo terminaran muriendo. Cerrando mis ojos tal vez los recuerdos desaparezcan por unos instantes o tal vez no. Pero no cuesta nada intentarlo, con una sola vez no importa.

En mi mente solo se refleja una cosa, jiraiya ¡hmp! El…el…es al que mas odio en esta vida, por que eso terminare matándolo primero a el. Lo odio…

Flashback

Gimiendo por el mismo placer que daban al hacer el amor. Dos cuerpos juntos en un solo futon. El con la mano encima del otro. Pegados cuerpos a cuerpo. Aun niños sin experiencia, solo estaban intento hacer lo que los adultos hacían…como no iban a intentarlo, son niños y por lo mucho es querer hacer los mismos que los adultos. Un solo moviendo de vaivén, pidiendo más y más. Pasan de caricias tiernas a caricias un poco más rudas. Los besos inexpertos ahora son besos expertos. El de cabellera blanca rozaba con la mano izquierda la espalda desnuda del moreno que ya hacia con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta dando pequeños gemidos de placer al tenerlo a el dentro de el.

-_yo…ah!...Jira…gomen…gomen…demo…ya…ya…no puedo más…ah!...ah!..._-Susurra el niño de piel blanca al ser varias veces penetrado por el otro que hacia oído sordos a lo que el decía.

Entraba y salía rápidamente de el, sin dejar que este se librara de el tan rápido. Agarro con fuerza las dos manos del niño que ya los tenía empuñado con fuerza sobre las sabanas del futon.

-_Tranquilo, es solo practica orochimaru…nada mas…ah!... ¡dios! estas apretado hmmm..._

_-Cállate y sigue…por que no quiero terminar aun…no aun…ahh!_

_-Hmm y tu crees…que… ¿Qué yo quiero? Ah! _

Al mismo segundo jiraiya volteo al moreno para sentarlo en sus piernas, aun penetrándolo poco a poco. Dando besos cortos en su hombro derecho. Bajo su mano hasta el miembro erecto de orochimaru, agarrándolo tiernamente para comenzar a masturbarlo lentamente. Orochimaru solo daba más y más gemidos de placer al sentir que pronto acabaría en la mano de su compañero de entrenamiento.

-_¡Kusso! ¡Kusso! Termino…ah!...ahh!...ya…ya! Ahhhh!_

De la mano con la que tenia tomada el miembro del niño se lleno de semen. Orochimaru quedo tendido en el mismo futon intentando respirar normalmente, aun con sus labios entreabiertos para respirar también por ese lado, su cuerpo sudado lo hacía verse un poco mas perfecto de lo que era. Jiraiya aun lo veía con ojos lujuriosos, y no pedio el tiempo para llevar su mano hacía su boca, lamiendo lo que orochimaru le había dejado. El moreno giro un poco su cabeza para ver lo que el niño estaba haciendo. Comenzó a excitarse nuevamente, ya que este lamía entre sus dedos el semen regado.

-_¿Te han dicho que sabes delicioso?_-Dijo jiraiya al verlo dio una sonrisa pervertida.

_-Pues no, por que eres el primero y espero que el último.-_ Susurro el moreno, pero no dejo de lado su sonrisa…pero… era… ¿una sonrisa tierna y llena de sinceridad?

_-Me alegra que lo digas, por que espero siempre ser el primero y el que lo haga solo contigo._-susurro también, acercándose al niño, beso los labios de este con pasión.

Aun con la edad de trece años, eso no impedía que un poco de amor entre ellos dañe su relación entre amigos. Si se podía llamar "amigos". El, un ser perfecto, hermoso en todos los aspectos, lleno de aspiraciones…y el solo un ninja con el poder de ser un excelente espía para ver a las mujeres desnudas, o sea un completo pervertido. ¿Qué comparaciones hay entre los dos? ¿Por qué una atracción tan buena como esa? ¿Por qué? Y ahí se encontraban, tumbados en ese mismo futon donde lo habían hecho varias veces, en ese mismo día, besándose con la misma intensidad de antes. Jiraiya metía la lengua dentro de la boca del moreno y este respondía sin quejarse, ya no. Tomando la mejilla derecha con la mano izquierda comenzó a darle un poco de cariño. Orochimaru se separo dejando un hilillo de saliva entre los dos, que al separarse esta cae al suelo.

_-Jiraiya…dime que fue tu primera vez._-Susurro el niño que por primera vez lo miraba con esos ojos lleno de ilusión y amor.

-Etto, si, claro que si orochimaru.-Dijo de la manera un poco seca.

Orochimaru cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño. No sabia lo que pensaba en esos momentos con claridad, pero supo que después de todo eso pensó por una milésima de segundo que todo iba a durar para siempre.

"_Hacer el amor con alguien que conoces no es nada fácil, pero cuando tienes la suficiente confianza para todo, entonces… ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Eso fue lo que hice, me deje llevar por sus palabras, sus actos… y no me di cuenta de lo mal que caería al verlo. El, sobre mí esa vez, ahora sobre otra… sobre otra que supuestamente era mi amiga. Tsunade-hime, mi amiga, mi compañera, ahora…amante de el. Me dolió, si me dolió… Demo, ¿es un sueño no? No, no lo es más…el estaba con ella encima del mismo futon donde lo habíamos hecho, donde supuestamente el lo habíamos perdido por primera vez. Todo fue falso, toda una mentira… Por eso lo odie más. No por el hecho de que me haya hecho el amor, es mas…eso no se puede llamar hacer el amor, cuando no hay amor de por medio. Solo sexo, sexo…, me dolió fue mas que me haya mentido…demo ya todo estaba hecho ¿No? ... ¿Verdad? Por primera vez, me sentí miserable, sucio, usado. Desde ese momento fui otro, me cerré en mi mismo, no me importaba nadie más solo yo, en mi seguridad en mi mismo. Y así estoy desde ahora, cerrado en mi propio yo analizando mi propio error…Aunque tenga 14 años ahora… Jiraiya, juro hacerte pedazos…te lo juro…"_

Estaba sentando en una de las rocas cerca del lago mirándolo de reojo dejando que el mismo viento soplara sus cabellos negros. Unos pequeños pasos se escuchaban a la lejanía, al acercarse, este ya de por si pudo adivinar quien era.

-_¿Qué deseas?_-Dijo en un tono un poco mas serio.

_-Etto, solo vine a traerte esto…pues el sensei me pidió que te lo dará por que se había dado cuenta que no estas comiendo lo suficiente para seguir con el entrenamiento_-Dijo Jiraiya, acercándose un poco mas a el.

_-Es mejor que te detengas ahí, no quiero hacerte daño a ti también…_-Susurro en lo más bajo que pudo, para que este no lo escuchase.

_-¿Qué te sucede? Estas cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos orochimar…_

_-¡CALLATE!_-Gritó el moreno cerrando sus ojos y apretando mas sus manos formando puños._- No deseo escucharte, no más, ¡NO QUIERO MÁS! Te vi jiraiya, te vi con ella…con tsunade-chan ¡¡ ¿DOUSHITE!¡¿POR QUÉ CON ELLA MALDITA SEA! _

_-Etto…yo no sabia que estabas y…_

_-¡CALLATE! _

_-Bien, como quieras solo vine a traerte esto-_Dijo jiraiya depositando las pequeñas bolas de arroz a un lado de la misma roca donde el moreno estaba sentado.-_Yo no quise_-Este salio corriendo del lugar sin decir nada más de este asunto.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengo yo? Solo un cuerpo femenino…me siento mal… ¡hmp! Me di cuenta que las relaciones amorosas son para idiotas, el amor no existe, no vale. ¿Doushite? ¿Doushite?" _

Mirando al otro extremo pudo divisar las bolas de arroz que su propio sensei le había preparado. Se levanto de la roca dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Tomándolos con la derecha llevo uno frente a tu rostro pálido y ojeroso esta vez. Metió el primero en su boca para darle una pequeña bocanada pero sin ánimo alguno.

"_Estoy débil, y no puedo ser débil…NO SERE DEBIL, SOY OROCHIMARU, EL MEJOR, EL SUPREMO, OROCHIMARU…"_

Al abrir sus ojos vio que en sus manos las dos bolas de arroz caían en pedazos de sus manos. Su respiración era un poco más agitada. Había cerrado los ojos con tanta fuerza al igual que sus puños que su cena había terminado hecho un puré en sus palmas. Vio por un segundo sus manos dando una risa malvada y llena de odio. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo ya medio oscuro y rió como nunca en su vida. Desde ese momento orochimaru dejo de ser la persona que antes era, con sus sentimientos vivos, ahora era una persona fría, sin sentimientos, sin alma en sus ojos ahora se podía ver la cara de la maldad pura. Desde ese mismo momento juro no volver a sentirse sucio, pues desde ese momento juro ser el, un ser perfecto…orochimaru.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte, es un más jiraXoro, para la próxima habrá uno de tsuXoro. Perdón por no hacer el capitulo mas largo como se los dije, pero como dije en el otro capitulo "intentare" esperemos que para la próxima pueda hacerlo mas larga si que el tiempo me da, gracias.


End file.
